<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Shots for Weirdos by ForbiddenFruits513</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000265">One Shots for Weirdos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFruits513/pseuds/ForbiddenFruits513'>ForbiddenFruits513</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King, Game Grumps, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Demons, Drug Use, Fucking, Gen, Knotting, Marijuana, Monster Kylo Ren, Monsters, Romance, Sex, Size Kink, Soft Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex, cumflation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFruits513/pseuds/ForbiddenFruits513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of my weird monster porn and shit. Read at your own discretion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Dan Avidan/You, Kylo Ren/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Shots for Weirdos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alpha!" I jumped back with a shriek, covering my near nakedness with my hands as best I could. His scent hit me like a ton of bricks, deep, burning, embers and the scent of fresh leather. A cramp surged through me with enough force to send me to my knees. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes as my body burned from the inside out.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Not now. Not Him</em>.'</p><p> </p><p>I scrambled away from the looming figure frozen in the doorway, using the arm of my couch to help support me as I stood. As soon as my scent hit his nostrils, his eyes nearly turned black from his pupil dilation and his hands shot to the doorframe to restrain himself. Oh god, he was using all of his strength to stay in the doorway. I could hear the wood creaking and splintering from his grip. I ducked my head, offering my neck to him. His display of strength had me cowering and shaking with desire, the slickness between my legs coating my thighs.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Not like this. Please not like this.'</em></p><p> </p><p>Every nerve in my body hummed in anticipation of his touch. It had been months since we met and I had wanted him from the moment my eyes laid upon him. Months of silent suffering, months of lonely nights all leading to this one moment. And here I was, a hot mess from a heat that could have been totally prevented, in front of the man I had secret feelings for. </p><p>"You're... an Omega?" He was struggling for words, trembling with restraint. His knuckles were white against the wood beneath them. I nodded to his question, a pathetic whine catching in the back of my throat. </p><p> </p><p>'<em>Go to him. Touch him.</em><strong> Touch Him.</strong>'</p><p> </p><p>My mind was a traitorous bastard. My fists clenched the armrests so hard, my own knuckles started to turn pale.</p><p>"I couldn't- I didn't... Why couldn't I smell it until now?" His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, his jaw twitching as he clenched it. </p><p>"Su- suppressants. I forgo-ot," I stuttered through my answer, nearly choking on the scent of his leather and ember musk. Gods, how it danced so deliciously across my senses. I was too vulnerable in front of this man. Too naked under his gaze. Yes, I wanted him more than anything, but not as a needy bitch in heat. I wanted a date. I wanted romance. I wanted to be in love with him. Not just loving him from afar. </p><p>I watched as a multitude of emotions played across his features as he struggled for words, working out what to say. His amber-rimmed pools said everything. </p><p>"Kylo-"<em>'Please' </em>His jaw clenched in finality. </p><p>"Do you want me to help you through this?" His words were clipped, measured, almost painful sounding. </p><p>"More than anything," I cried, running to him as he bolted forward, slamming the door shut behind him. He caught me in his massive arms as I slammed into his chest full force. Of course, he stood firm; a strong and capable Alpha. His lips were so soft and gentle as they met mine.</p><p>"Finally. I've been waiting for you, Y/N," he rasped between kisses. My fingers got lost in the sea of his luscious black hair. It was inhumanly soft. </p><p>"I've wanted you for months, Kylo. I need you." He was everywhere. Surrounding, encasing, embracing, kissing, touching- all at once. I could feel all of him through this casual wear. His strong hands lifted me by my waist and urged my legs around his own. I complied and he immediately carried me to the bedroom. In my lustful haze, my brain finally processed his words. He's wanted me? He's been waiting for me? </p><p> </p><p><em>'Mate. Mate! Strong mate. Strong pups. Breed. Mate. </em><strong>Breed.</strong>'</p><p> </p><p>My brain became a skipping record delivering the same message over and over again. Mate and Breed. Make Kylo claim me and make me his and only his. He kneeled on the bed and gently laid me down, kissing me slowly and teasing my sides with his fingertips. He was treating me like a porcelain doll, all light touches and slow kisses. I wanted more. So much more. I found the hem of his shirt just as his lips travelled down to swollen gland beneath my skin. As his teeth grazed it, I completely froze. His tongue was like velvet on my flesh. </p><p>"A-Alpha!" A deep rumble of a growl vibrated through his chest.</p><p>"Mine. My Omega." A shiver ran down my spine and straight to my aching core.</p><p>"Please. Mark me, Kylo. Please," I begged, my fingers bunching in the soft fabric of his tunic. He was still wearing way too many clothes for my taste. </p><p>"Patience, little one. Let me take care of you." I was only in my skivvies when he had arrived and all he had removed was his shoes. I needed him naked. I hastily pushed off his shirt, revealing every inch of his muscled chest. Gods, he was so large. He was tall, strong, and big. Everything about his was big. Including the throbbing length against my thigh. "Tell me what you want, Y/N." A whine finally escaped from deep within my chest. His voice was so deep and rich. </p><p>"Fuck me, Alpha," I breathed shakily, running my hands over his sculpted abs, up to his massive pecs, and over his defined shoulders. I still couldn't believe he was here in my arms. In my bed! Kylo Ren- the Supreme Leader!- was here in my bed, sucking on my tits like a man possessed. What some other women would do for this pleasure. But It had to be me, one of the few Omegas in the First Order in high command, who garnered Kylo Ren's favor. His hands quickly found the cloth of my, now soaked, underwear and pulled them off my legs, giving a long inhale of the scent of my heat.</p><p>"You're so wet, Omega. So ready to take my cock." My reply was to cover my face with my hands in embarrassment. I couldn't look him in the eyes. They'd melt me. With a flick of his wrist, my hands were wrenched from my face by the Force. "None of that. I want to see all of you." He fumbled with his belt as he dipped one finger into my impossibly wet folds. The cry that was ripped from my lips was needy and desperate. Almost shamefully so. His strokes were painfully shallow but his thumb rubbed delicious circles into my sensitive nub. My moans filled the air, echoing off the walls as pleasure coiled in my stomach. But he withdrew his finger, causing me to groan in protest as he lifted his finger to his lips. The scene that unfolded before me was pure sin. He sucked and licked his digit with such precision and oral dexterity, it made me clench with want. "Mm. Delicious," he whispered as if to himself. My eyes finally travelled down his body, seeing that he had removed his pants and underwear as he pleasured me. The impressive cock standing proud before me stunned me and caused my jaw to drop. How was he going to fit into me? But fuck, he was gorgeous. Everything in me was burning down, my resolve, my walls, my everything. Burning. I reached for him and pulled him down into a kiss that I poured every ounce of want that had accumulated over months. He returned it in kind, tasting me with his tongue, his hand firmly wrapped around the back of my neck.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>The butterflies in my stomach quickly turned into angry hornets as another cramp rippled through my body, making me shout in pain and convulse under him. Tears cascaded down my face as I begged for him.</p><p>"Knot me. Pl-please. Kylo! Hurts," I sobbed, clinging to the man above me. He wiped away my tears as he shushed me. As he stroked my head, he whispered reassurances into my ear.</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll take your pain away." His cock slid against my folds, the slick coating him completely as he soothed me. Christ, he was huge. I clenched again in anticipation of being so thoroughly filled. I nodded at him, letting him know I was ready, kissing his mating gland tenderly, making him shiver. He only gave me a nod back as his cock slowly entered me, my slick helping with his size. I couldn't breathe for a moment as he stretched me and waiting for me to adjust. His breath was coming out in small puffs as he stopped himself from destroying my pussy. I needed more. I thrust against him to encourage him further. He took the hint apparently, because he slammed the rest of his cock so far into me, I could swear I felt it in my stomach. I screamed. He was so much, so big. </p><p> </p><p>'<em>Breed. Mate. Knot. Knot!'</em></p><p> </p><p>"Holy fuck, Kylo!" His moans were the most amazing sound I'd ever heard. His hips snapped back as he latched onto my neck, sucking a mark onto the flesh over my frantic pulse. He wasn't on the side of my neck I wanted. My mating gland was on my other side. But he knew that. He just wanted to tease me. As his hips picked up his pace, any complaints I had died on my lips, replaced instead by gasps and cries. </p><p>"So tight, Y/N." His praise made me keen with a happiness that stemmed from pleasing my Alpha. "I'm gonna fill you so full of my pups, Omega. Your belly is gonna be swollen with my cum by the end of the night," he gasped hotly in my ear as he lazily thrusted into me. I could only moan into his skin at his words, wanting him to do just that. </p><p>"M-more! Harder!" His chuckle was dark and full of promises. </p><p>"As you wish, mate."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>'MATE.</strong>
  <strong>' </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>My nerves became tiny wildfires beneath my skin at his words. Without a second thought, his pace turned brutal and animalistic. The slaps of skin on skin bounced off the walls as out moans and sighs filled the air between us. His eyes were intense as he worked himself in and out of me, reaching down between us to tease and rub my clit. His other hand was on my hip, supporting it in the air as his hips pistoned into me hard and deep. I watched, enthralled as his muscles flexed under his skin and as his cock sank into me every thrust. My hands reached up to cup his face, gazing up at the Adonis above and inside of me, fucking me into my mattress. His forehead met my own, sticky with sweat and exertion. His lips groaned against mine as my pussy clenched around him, my climax beginning to pool at the base of my spine. I could feel his knot beginning to swell as he pounded into me, the ridge starting to catch. </p><p>"Alpha! Knot me! Fill me, Kylo!" He smiled before a roar burst from his lips as he pushed the entirety of his cock into my cunt, knot and all. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, the pleasure and satisfaction of finally being filled and knotted by my Alpha. I thought it couldn't get better- I was wrong. </p><p>"Take it all, Y/N," he growled, releasing a loud and long moan as I felt hot ropes of his cum coat my insides. I screamed as my walls fluttered with my own release, slick gushing from me as I came the hardest I had ever cum in my life. And that's when he leaned down and sank his teeth into the swollen gland on my neck, easily puncturing the flesh with his teeth. I jerked and twitched against him as a second, more intense orgasm rolled through me. I almost passed out at the feeling. Blood trickled down my neck as he licked and kissed the new wound that bound me to him. His cock continued to pulse inside of me, his seed flooding my womb, causing it to swell and push against my stomach. </p><p>"Look at me, Kylo. I'm already so full of your litter. There's no way I wont get pregnant with your pups," I sighed, guiding his hand to the bump his load made. His breath caught in his throat.</p><p>"They'll be smart and gorgeous like their mother." I giggled briefly before another moan bubbled up from my throat of the feeling of his cock deflating inside me. His knot shrank and popped out of me, a gasp and some cursing later alerted me that I was leaking all over my sheets. In a flash, he ran to the bathroom, retrieved a towel and a warm wash cloth, and returned. I was in a daze, sipping water as he gently cleaned me up.</p><p>"You... You really marked me. I'm your mate." I sounded to tired, so dissociated. I was in another galaxy.</p><p>"Yes, my dear I did. Why wouldn't I? I lo-" His voice caught as he struggled with admitting his feelings. My eyes found his as a serene smile crossed my lips. "I love you, Y/n." </p><p>"And I you, Kylo. And I always shall."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>